LOTG : Another Ga'hoole Story
by Geopelia
Summary: Another story at the tree of ga'hoole. My first fanfic. No flames please. This is an OCxOtulissa Story. AU.
1. LOTG : Another Ga'hoole Story Chapter 1

LOTG : Another Ga'hoole Story

Author's Note : This is my fanfiction, this is was originally written on paper, now I'm Typing this story. Just letting you know, this a OCxOtulissa Story, I noticed that there wasn't any OCxOtulissa Stories, So I decided to write one. Enjoy!

Jack's POV : We were battling against the pure ones at St. Aegelious and so far things weren't looking to bad for us - The Guardians. Some of us got a few kills and some of them got a few of us, but we managed to keep fighting them. Otulissa and I were handling the tough ones, they were tougher than a few of them. I said to her while I was fighting one, "They just won't stop, will they?" She responded, "No, but we can't give up!" we took out 2 of them and there weren't many of them left. After a while, I said to her, "Looks like there's no more tytos to deal with, huh?" She replied, "Yeah, we should get back." But then we heard a sound. "What was that?" I asked. Suddenly a big tyto just jumped out of nowhere and pinned me to the ground.

A/N – Jack is my OC by the way. I know it was short, but I,ll Update Soon. Stay tuned for the next chapter! See ya!


	2. LOTG : Another Ga'hoole Story Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Argghh!" I yelled as I was pinned to the ground by a big owl. I recognized who the owl – "Dustin" : my old nemesis. An owl I've been enemies with for years. "So we meet again, Huh?" He said to me. I tried to throw him of me, but it was no use, He was bigger and heavier than me. Otulissa charged at him and pushed him off of me. He pushed her off of him before she could try to attack him. "Leave her alone!" I yelled as I got up from the ground. He only chuckled at what I said. He then responded, "Not a chance!" he kicked her in her stomach. She yelled in pain. I gritted my beak in anger as I charged at him and scratched his face with my talon. He pushed me back, then I charged at him again, but missed. He then grabbed my back and rammed me into a roughwood tree and scraped my face and beak. I grunted in pain and back-head butted him in the face. I turned around and we started using our swords. He swung at me, but I dodged it and swung back at him. "You really believe that you can help the Guardians defeat the Pure Ones and save the tree?" He said as he swung his sword again, this time it cut my chest. Arggh! He was about to swing again, when I impaled him. He made a last gurgle as I said – "I win, I'm gonna help the Guardians protect the tree and yes I really believe I save the tree. We will live in peace. The pure ones won't win. After I said that I kicked him off the platform and to his death as he fell off the edge.

A/N : Alright now I will say that the Roughwood tree part is based off of the Walking Dead Season 2 in Episode 12 – Better Angels when Shane hurt himself on a tree and had blood all over his Face and mouth. Stay tuned for the next chapter! Don't forget to Review! See ya!


	3. LOTG : Another Ga'hoole Story Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Normal POV (Point of view)

Jack walked to Otulissa, who was still lying on the ground, shocked by what had just happened. "Are you ok Otulissa?" He asked. She nodded her head, he helped her up. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He said, "Let's go home." She nodded her head in agreement and they flew away from St. Aegelious. While they were flying, Otulissa asked Jack something – "Who was that?" He said, "He was my nemesis, I've encountered him a few times when I was still there at St. Aggies. "Remember when I told everyone that I defected from being a pure one for Metal beak and vowed to serve the Guardians?" He asked her. "Yeah." She said. "Well, this is before I defected." He said looking to his side. There was a big moment of silence for them. "Man she's so pretty." He thought to himself. "Man, that was one hell of a battle, huh?" He asked smiling. "Yeah." She said as she looked at the bottom of his mask. "Are you okay? There's blood dripping from the bottom of your mask." She asked worriedly. "Yeah, I'm fine, I'm okay." He assured her. "Let's get back to the tree." He said with a smile. "Okay." She said.

===Meanwhile===

Soren and the Guardians were starting to leave St. Aegelious and they were starting to take the moon blinked owlets back to the tree with them. "I wonder where they could be." Soren said, causing Gylfie, Twilight and digger to look at him curiously. "Wonder where who could be?" Gylfie asked. "Jack and Otulissa." Soren replied. Twilight said, ""I'm sure they're all right Soren." Another owl who was with the Guardians named Dave (also my OC) replied to what Twilight said, "Twilight's right, they could be okay." Soren nodded at what Dave and Twilight said. "Let's go lad." Ezylyrb said to Soren and they started to fly away from St. Aegelious.

A/N – Well, basically the battle over there is over and this is a battle in St. Aegelious. Also Dave belongs to me and he will be in future chapters, so stay tuned for the next chapter and I'll update soon! See ya!


	4. LOTG : Another Ga'hoole Story Chapter 4

Chapter 4

===== (At Ga'hoole) =====

Jack's POV – We got back from the battle of St. Aggies and I was starving as heck so I decided to go the food area. I took off my mask and saw there was a lot of blood in it. Someone came up to me – Mrs. P. "Oh, hi Mrs. P." I said. "Are you okay Jack? There's blood on your face." She said. "Yeah." I responded. I'm fine, sure it hurts, but I'm fine, it's just a scrape." As I said that, I continued to walk to the food area and when I did, I served myself a bowl of worms with some mice (which is what owls eat by the way.)

I went to a table that nobody was at and sat down. I began eating my food and it wasn't bad, the food at the great tree was really good, Digger likes it, I've seen him eat the food there like a pig. I like the food there. I saw other owls eating too. I saw a few owls listening to Twilight play his lute while eating. Otulissa walked to where I was and sat down to eat her food.

"So how is your chaw working out for you?" I asked her.

"Pretty well, you?" she said. I nodded my head in response to what she said. "Pretty good, it's working great for me." I said.

"I'm trying to master mine." She said.

"I think you can and will." I said. "A beautiful owl like you can do it." I covered my beak after I realized what I just said.

She blushed at what I said. "Thank you." She giggled.

I saw Soren and the trio talking at a table, so I decided to go talk to them. "Looks like they're back." I said and then went to them.

"Hey guys! Welcome back!" I said happily. "Hey Jack, where did you go?" Soren asked. "We were taking out some of the other Pure One soldiers, then fought a big owl who was my nemesis. I told them."

"Well, it's nice to see that all of us made it back alive and okay." I said.

Dave replied, "Yeah, it is.

A/N – Well, that's it for this chapter. Stay tuned for the next chapter, which will be longer. See ya!


	5. LOTG : Another Ga'hoole Story Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jack's POV

After Dave said that, Gylfie asked, "Hey why are you blushing?"

I answered, "I'm not blushing! Who told you that?"

Soren chuckled and said, "It's on your face.

"I'm not. Good bye." I said as I flew away from them and to the Matron's hollow.

When I arrived there, I sat down and the Matron came to me. "Hey there. I said to the Matron. She took a look at my face and started cleaning it. While she was cleaning my face, she asked, "Oh my, What happened to your face?"

I replied, "My nemesis did that to me. It stings. I said wincing in pain.

She cleaned up the blood on my face and beak, then put this bandage on it.

I sighed, "Well, thank you for mending my face." I said ,thanking the Matron.

"You're Welcome." She replied. "Oh may I ask, how did you get that scrape on your face?"

I answered her question, "My nemesis did it, he rammed my face into a rough wood tree and scraped my face. My nemesis and I fought, but I won. He's dead." The Matron nodded and understood why I did it."He was going to kill me and then probably Otulissa next, I didn't want him to hurt her. She's everything to me." I said. Then suddenly Dave flew as I said that.

"Who is everything to you?" Dave asked curiously.

I sighed. "Will you two promise not to tell anyone this?" I asked worriedly. Dave looked at me with an unsure look.

"Sure man." He said with assurance..

I sighed with relief. "Okay, I'm in love with Otulissa and I don't want to lose her." Dave looked at me with shock, then chuckled . "Really?"

I said, "Yeah. I'm in love with Otulissa."Then he said, "Cool. I won't tell anyone, I promise okay?" He gave me a smile. "Okay." I said and he flew out of the hollow.

I asked the Matron, "Are you going to tell anyone?"

"Not a soul." She said.

"Thank you." I said.

I went back to my hollow and slept for the rest of the night.

=== MANY HOURS LATER ===

I woke up and it was morning already. "Uggh… What a nap." I said trying to fully wake up. After about 5 or 7 minutes, I flew out of my hollow, ready to start my day. I decided to fly to the main area of the tree. I saw Soren and Noctus talking. "Hey Soren." I said as I landed to where Soren and Noctus were.

"Hey Jack." Soren said.

"Do you have any idea where Otulissa might be?" I asked them.

"Yah, she might be in her hollow. Why?" Soren asked, confused.

"Nothing, just wanted to talk to her is all." I replied. "Thank you." I said as I flew away from them.

"What was that all about?" Soren asked Noctus.

"I think someone's in love." Noctus said.

"What do you mean, da?" Soren asked, confused.

"Well, have you noticed that Jack and Otulissa have been talking a lot lately?" Noctus asked him. He nodded his head. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He then said, "Oh, I didn't know that, da." Soren said. Noctus chuckled at Soren.

=== Otulissa's Hollow ===

As soon as I arrived there at Otulissa's hollow, I saw her studying something. I knocked on the hollow, and she turned around to see me.

"Hey Jack." She said.

"What you doing?" I asked her.

"Studying one of my chaws." She replied. "Its Ga'hoology." She said.

"What a day yesterday was, huh?" I said.

"Yeah, Why did you kill that owl?" She asked.

"Because he was going to kill me and then you. I can't lose you, you're everything to me." I said.

"Really?" she asked smiling.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, you're the most beautiful owl I've ever seen and met." I said as I was walked to her. "I love you Otulissa." Isaid as I kissed her. Our beaks connected in a kiss and our tongues met. It seemed like everything was perfect for the both of us. Just perfect.

A/N – Well, now he confessed his feelings to Otulissa. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Now this one was a little longer than the other chapters in this story. See ya!


	6. LOTG : Another Ga'hoole Story Chapter 6

A/N - now the previous chapter was long, I know, but some chapters will be long like that. Not all the future chapters will be like that. Just letting you know.

Chapter 5

Jack's POV

So I told her how I felt about her and we kissed. "That was amazing!" I told her. She giggled at what I said. "I love you." I said.  
"I love you too." she said.

"Bye." I said, as I left her hollow, smiling. I decided to go to Ezylyrb's hollow and talk to him about something. When I arrived there, I saw Ezylyrb reading a book and Soren reading one too.

"Hey Ezylyrb, Soren." I said to them.

"Hello, boy." Ezylyrb said to me.

"Hey there, Jack." Soren said to me.

"I need to talk to you about something, Ezylyrb." I said to him.

"What is it?" He asked, putting down his book.

I sighed, then said, "(Sigh) Back at St. Aegelious, I killed an owl."

"We all killed owls to defend ourselves, what's your point?" He asked.

"I knew this owl. He was my nemesis, his name was Dustin. He was going to kill me and then probably Otulissa. I couldn't let that happen so I stabbed him and he fell to his death off tthe platform. I explained to them.

"Well, you did what thought was right." Ezylyrb replied. "I understand."

"Thank you." I said. "See ya." And I left the hollow. I went to Dave, who happened to be talking to Digger at the time. "Hey Dave, Digger!" I said as I landed beside them.

"What's up, Jack?" Dave said.

"Hi there, Jack." Digger said.

"Hey, why are you smiling Jack?" Dave asked.

"I'm just having a good day." I replied.

"Seriously, why are you smiling?" Dave asked, not believing what I said.

"I told Otulissa how I felt and we kissed and it was amazing!" I admitted, looking up happily.

"That's great, man." Dave said, smiling.

"Cool, way to go Jack!" Digger said

"Thank you." I said as I walked over to the food area.

==== A few minutes later ====

I got my food and I began to eat my food and relaxed.

I saw Gylfie talking to Soren and Mrs. P talking to Eglantine. I wondered what Otulissa was doing in the meantime. As soon as I finished my food, I headed back to my hollow.

I decided to go sleep for the next few hours and I did just that.

A/N - Another chapter finished! Stay tuned and See ya! 


	7. AN

A/N – Now I don't know if some of my OC's names are used for other user's OC's in other LOTG fanfics, But I will let you know that my OC's are not related to other user's OC's in other LOTG fanfics. Just letting you know.


	8. LOTG : Another Ga'hoole Story Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jack's POV  
I woke up the next day and tried to fully wake up (which I do every time I wake up by the way). "Uggh… Ready to start another day." I said to myself. As I walked to the edge of my hollow, I saw Digger flying, so I went to him.

"Hey Digger!" I said to as I flew to him.

"Oh hey Jack!" He said back.

"Where are you going, by the way?" I asked.

"Oh! I'm on my way to see Twilight, why?"

"Nothing. I was going to the Parliament chamber. I was just wondering is all." I said. "See ya!"

"Bye Jack." He said as I flew off. 

I flew to the parliament chamber where some of the elder owls talk and stuff. When I arrived there, I saw Boron and Barran talking. I asked Boron a question after he was done talking,

"Has there been any Pure Ones trying to get to this place?" I asked with a stern look.

"Not recently." He replied.

"Okay. That's good." I said next. I left the chamber and went to Digger again. I saw him with an upset look on his face, and Twilight playing his lute. "Really?" I thought. I flew down to him and Twilight.

"Hey Digger. Why are you looking annoyed right now?" I asked him.

"Twilight's playing his lute right now and I hate it when he does that." Digger said a little annoyed.

"Well, do you know where Otulissa might be at this time?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Oh! I think she's flying with Ezylyrb's class right now. She might be there." Digger said to me.

"Thank you." I said to him.

I flew to where the class usually heads, which is a little far from the tree.

===== Few minutes later ====

I saw the class flying with Ezylyrb in front of them.

"Feel the baggywrinkles!" He said to the class. "Seriously?" I thought to myself, while shaking my head. I then saw Otulissa flying behind everybody.

"Hey." I said.

"Hello." She said back.

"Feel the scuppers!" Ezylyrb said to the class again.

===== Another few minutes later back at the tree =====

We all started eating at a feast and there was a lot of food and owls there. Parents, Children, Elders. We sat a table-like object and started eating. The food was Worms, bugs like beetles, ants and other kinds of bugs. There was also mice, and other stuff. We all started talking about things that have happened in the past, and recently. We talked about the battle of St. Aegelious and some of the owls that we miss who have died in the past, then I asked Soren a question, "Hey Soren, do you miss your brother?"

"Yes I do miss him. I can't believe he joined Metal Beak and tried to kill me." He replied

"Yeah. I miss him too. Maybe he's still alive. He really can be." I said trying to cheer Soren up. Dave nodded his head in agreement.

We continued eating and I saw Twilight playing his lute again with annoyed Digger looking away and Strix Struma smiling at him. I shook my head in awkwardness. Later I went to my hollow and slept.

A/N –Well, this chapter is finished and like I said my OC's are not related to anybody's OC's in these LOTG fanfics. Stay tuned for the next chapter! See ya!


	9. LOTG : Another Ga'hoole Story Chapter 8

LOTG : Another Ga'hoole Story Ch. 8

A/N – I will let you know that this story is mostly told in Jack's point of view. Just letting you know BTW. Enjoy!

I woke up in the middle of the night, and I decided to go fly for a while. While I was flying, I spotted Twilight practicing his lute in his hollow. I decided to go visit Twilight and watch him play his lute. "Hey there Twilight." I said to him.

"Hello Jack." He said.

"So how is your lute practicing going?" I asked.

"Pretty good actually, you want to hear me play?" He asked.

"Sure." I said. I listened to Twilight play a melody I don't know the name of, but it sounded good. After he was finished, I clapped my wings in applause. "Bravo Twilight! Bravo!" I said happily.

"Thank you Jack. I'm glad you liked my tune." Twilight said happily.

I smiled at my friend. I noticed that Strix Struma was watching from a hollow. I raised a brow, then shrugged and left. "See ya round Twilight." I said as I flew away. I headed to talk to her. As soon I arrived there, I said "Hey Otulissa." I entered the hollow.

"Hey Jack." Otulissa said, smiling.

"Remember the other day? That moment?" I asked.

"Yes." She said, smiling at the memory.

"I love you. I have since I first met you." I said with a smile.

"I love you too." She said back.

"Does this mean we're "together"?" I asked.

"What do you think?" Otulissa asked, still smiling. I chuckled and nodded in response to what she said. I smiled and hugged her.

====== 4 Weeks Later =====

I was standing on a branch with Otulissa. "Isn't the sky beautiful?" I said.

"Yeah." She said, nuzzling my cheek.

"I am happy to be spending time with you, my dear." I said smiling.

"So am I." She said. I put my wing around her. After a few minutes, I flew to my hollow and just sat down and read a book that Ezylyrb lent me. Another few minutes passed when Dave arrived at my hollow.

"Hey man." Dave said.

"Hey Dave." I said.

"What are you doing?" Dave asked me.

"Reading a chronicle from Ezylyrb." I replied.

Dave nodded his head. "You and Otulissa are together?" He asked.

I nodded my head and answered. "Yeah, I love her."

He nodded his head. "Cool. Hey do you remember that owl I was always talking to back at St. Aggies?" He asked.

"Yeah, what about her?" I asked.

"I miss her sometimes." He said.

"She chose the bad side. The wrong side." I said.

"Yeah, that's true. Okay, see ya later." Dave said as he flew out of the hollow. "Later." I said.

I continued reading my book when another owl came in – Soren.

"What's up Soren?" I asked.

"Nothing much." Soren said. "So Ezylyrb is gonna have another flight lesson soon, do you want to come?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No thank you. Maybe next time." I said. He nodded his head and left my hollow.

A/N – Well, (Sigh) another Chapter finished! Stay tuned and see ya!


	10. LOTG : Another Ga'hoole Story Chapter 9

LOTG : Another Ga'hoole Story Ch. 9

(Stll Jack's POV)

I Went to my bed-like object and lied down. I started thinking about what I do next. I laid there and after a few minutes, I decided to go to sleep for a while.

===== Few hours later =====

I woke up and headed down to the main area where I saw Mrs. P. I flew down and said "Hello Mrs. P."

"Hello Jack." Mrs. P replied.

"How are you today?" I asked.

"Fine, just fine, how about you?" She asked.

'Okay, I just woke up really." I replied. "Do you know where Soren is?" I asked.

"He's with his friends right now." She replied.

I nodded my head and went to find them. After another few minutes, I found them in Strix Struma's chaw class. I joined in to see who was fighting who. I saw Twilight and Strix Struma fighting against each other.

I asked Digger "Why is Twilight fighting Strix Struma?"

"Oh! Twilight wanted to fight her. He volunteered." Digger said.

I moved my head in a back motion in awkwardness. "Okay." I said still feeling awkward.

I said "Hey Soren, are you gonna fight next?"

"Maybe, it depends on who I'm gonna fight against." Soren said.

Strix Struma asked us who was going to fight next. Soren voluntered, but then Gylfie volunteered too. So I watched the two of them battle, then I saw Twilight flirting with Strix Struma. "What's that about?" I thought, raising a brow. I shook th thought off amd continued watching the battle. After they were done practicing fighting, I headed back to the main area and talked to Otulissa.

"Hey Otulissa." I said nuzzling her cheek.

"Hey there. Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm just hanging. I saw Soren in Strix Struma's Combat chaw earlier." I said.

"Who did he fight against?" She asked.

"Gylfie." I said. "While they were fighting, (Chuckle) Twilight was flirting with Strix Struma."

She shuddered at that last part. "Gross." She said.

"(Chuckle) Yah." I said.

We both went to the food area and ate some food. "You know, the food from this tree is good. I've seen Digger eat the food like a pig a dew times." I said while taking a bite out of a mouse.

"It is good. I like the food too." She said.

"Have you seen Digger eat like that before?" I asked.

"Yes. When you, Soren and Gylfie went to him and Twilight." She replied.

"Yeah. That wasn't so long ago." I said as I hugged her and nuzzled her cheek.

Otulissa then said "The choir of owls and owlets are gonna sing in a few minutes, do you wanna listen?"

"Yeah, I'd love to. I have seen them practice a bit a few times. I would like to listen." I said.

"Great. Let's go." She said.

===== A few minutes later =====

I was at the main area with Otulissa and everybody was there. We all listened to the band of owls and owlets sing a few song songs I don't know the names of. Some owls were cheering for the band.

Soren : Wow. These owls really have practiced, haven't they?

Gylfie : Yeah. I'v actually watched the rehearsals sometimes and they've improved really well.

Soren : Yeah. They have.

Then the song finished and everybody clapped their wings in applause.

"I love you Otulissa, my darling. I love you." I said holdiing her close.

"I love you too." She replied.

Jack and Otulissa lived a happy life with each other and had a son named Alec : a mixture of a Tyto Tenebricosa and a Spotted owl.

To Be Continued.

A/N – Well, (Sigh) this story is finally finished! I will let you folks know that I will be making a sequel. And a prequel. Well, see ya and don't forget to review!


End file.
